zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kikwi
Could the Kikwi be ancestors to the Kokiri? They both live in a wooded that surrounds a large tree, Kikwi and Kokiri are similar names, and they are smaller than the average Hylian. :Your guess is as good as mine. Of course, my guess is "no", but you know. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) They look, suond, and act like Moogles from Final Fantasy CC. And the Elder kikwi looks like a Carbuncle. (race, not monster) And I think they look like the Puni race in the Great Tree, in Bougly Woods, in Paper Mario 2 the Thuosand Year Door. The Puni elder can enlarge herself to twice the sise of Bowser. Do I see a Cameo? I think so. And, yes, I think they(Kikwi)are ancestors of the Kokiri/Koroks. That should be a Theory, Kikwi to Kokiri. KUPO! DekuSpenstar (talk) 07:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :-_- --AuronKaizer ' 09:58, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, whats with the face, was it because I mentioned FFCC? or because you just don't like the idea that Kikwi could be Kokiri? It might just be coincidence that they look like Moogles, or Punis. But I still think Kikwi are Kokiri. P.S. I hate FF, but I love FFCC its a spin-off of FF. All of the FFCC games (like Rings of Fate, and Crystal Bearers, My Life as a King, Darklord.) are seperate timelines in-and-of-themselfs from Final Fantasy. DekuSpenstar (talk) 09:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't seem too farfetched. If the Kokiri evolved into talking bush people with leaves for faces, I dont see why they couldn't be descended from talking bird-shrubs. Protomix (talk) :Because there's no evidence suggesting they are. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 10:12, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I've said this before but I'll go ahead and state it on this talk page for any future theorists to see; the Kikwi age instead of being eternal children, and are not guarded by a Deku Tree. This makes them incompatible with two of the most defining characteristics of Kokiri/Koroks. Mild habitat/name similarities aren't enough to make a valid theory for mainspace to begin with, and with the vast differences I just mentioned, extremely solid direct evidence would need to exist for a Kikwi/Kokiri theory to be considered.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:42, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Distinctions From a NoA press release: "Kikwi Tribe: The Kikwis are cute, fuzzy creatures that Link encounters while exploring the forest, resembling a kiwi fruit in animal form. Link can search for the Kikwis in the forest using dowsing. In return, they will help him on his search for Zelda." Fierce Deku made a good point that they look nothing like the Kiwi bird. I think it is safe to say the name is for looking like the fruit. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:37, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : Not to sound pedantic, but they do appear to have a beak. The beak makes them have a very slight resemblance. AWWW YEA! (talk) 18:38, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Another evolutionary theory I've already heard some ideas about how the kikwi evolve into thr kokiri later on, and that's basically been turned down due to holes in logic/lack of evidence. What does seem much more probable, however, is that the Kikwi are the ancestors of the Deku Scrubs. There's an enemy quite similiar to the deku scrub in skyward sword, but fi calls it a grass octorok, and there's a few reasons barring an evolutionary relationship betwwen the two, so we're left with earliest game in the zelda timeline that has no presence of deku scrubs. We do, however, have an intelligent, flora-animal hybrid creature that disguises itself as a plant to avoid danger, lives prevalently within the forest area of Hyrule, and has a very loose social system. Considering that the forest would later be populated with another intelligent species (Kokiri), it makes sense that they would evolve to be more aggressive, in order to compete for territory, and in both manner and intelligence, the Kikwi are very reminiscent of the Deku Scrubs. I'd like to hear what others think about this before actually putting it up as a theory. Protomix (talk) 03:37, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I can't think of anything directly going against this theory, but we once again have a lack of any evidence whatsoever beyond the environment they're found in. So no. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC) In addition to that, there is the fact that Kikwi have the closest physiological, behavioral, and intellectual resemblance to Deku Scrubs than any other species within Skyward Sword, and Deku Scrubs, in turn, represent the most likely evolutionary trend for the Kikwi. Physiologically, both species are evidenced to be a cross between plant and animal, and have body functions reflecting their plantlike physiology. Both species grow leaflike protrusions in simulation of hair. The Kikwi's unopening "beak" structure makes it a proboscis, rather than an actual beak, much like the static proboscis thrpugh which the Deku Scrubs speak, which, together with the small, pupiless, dark ringed eyes that both species have, constitutes the only two consistent facial features for either party. The two species are both sufficiently light enough to stand on lillypads without weighing it down. Each species appears to be either asexual or lacking in gender differences (with the exception of majora's mask, which, being set in an alternate universe, deviates from many accepted facts about the species in the zelda universe). Both species appear capable of creating seeds, something which no other intelligent species in Hyrule has shown to be capable of, and it is worth mentioning that deku seeds bear a close resemblance to kiwifruit seeds, after which the kikwi are based, though this similarity could be attributed to a number of fruits. Behaviorally, the two species share many similarities. Both disguise themselves as plants in order to avoid being spotted, and will panic and flee if they are exposed. Both groups lack any social or familial organization (again, majora's mask aside), and are the only intelligent species appearing to date to lack both these traits. Though the validity of this point is questionable, due to my own point about majora's mask, but it can be seen that the Kikwi assumn a defensive pose identical to the one Deku Link has while shielding. Both groups are peacful, but territorial. :The thing is, you bring up some decent similarities, but the truth of the matter is that the two races don't resemble each other at all beyond the plant/animal connection. The other ones are speculative, shared by more than just these two species, or frankly just irrelevant. Yes, the beak can be conceptually likened to the Deku mouth in that they are both proboscis. Are the two physically similar? Not really. Yes, the two races have unclear gender distinctions. Does this mean there are no members of either race that have genders, or that this trait is unique to these races? No, and there are several other races with no definitive gender differences. Yes, the species "appear" capable of creating seeds. Does this mean they can, or imply that they are physiologically similar? No. Yes, both races have vague social structures. Does this mean that they actually have no social or familial organization? No, because the Kikwi have an elder who watches out for the others, and the Deku Scrub Brothers are stated to be, well, brothers. And so on and so forth. Very little of your evidence is actually concrete or even necessarily relevant. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::If it was undeniably true, it wouldn't be a theory. I've seen many theories on this wiki with far less support. It seems as though you're opposed to this theory, despite the fact that you can offer no evidence against it. Yes, the Kikwi have little physical resemblance to Deku Scrubs, but they certainly resemble them far more than the Kokiri resemble the Koroks, or the Zora resemble the Rito, and this evolution makes considerably more sense than these official evolutions. If you can offer no information opposing this theory, i maintain that there is more than sufficient evidence to add this theory. ::::Sorry, no. You're completely missing the mark here. It's like I said on your talk page: there is no concrete evidence supporting your theory, as Xykeb just pointed out. It doesn't matter what "could" be or what "might" be unless there is actual hard evidence behind it which in this case there is not. Yes, the Kikwi and Deku COULD be physiologically similar, but that does not mean that they ARE. This is the problem I was pointing out to you; you're not making the distinction between purely speculating at what could be and making a hypothesis (or theory, I suppose). Also, it doesn't matter if they're more similar than the Kokiri and Koroks or Rito and Zora, because Nintendo said that the Kokiri evolved into the Koroks and the Rito evolved into the Zora. Even if it makes more sense than those evolutions (which, I'm sorry, it doesn't), it doesn't matter, because those are official and this is not. As a finisher, please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Thanks. -'Minish Link' 22:16, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::That's not how theorizing works. You don't "prove" that something is wrong, unless the theory is just so bad that it's debunked by the facts. Right now, status quo is keeping the theory off the page. You are proposing a change to this status quo. Therefore, you have to come up with the facts to back up your opinion. And you haven't. I should have no obligation to provide evidence against your theory, if you cannot provide sufficient evidence to back it up in the first place. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC)